


sweet kiss

by iori7se (jutsuzuban)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Kissing, M/M, Pokemon, Pokemon References, eventually i'll write a super long thing for ao3, gay beople, i do not mention it but yes itaru's with his dumb gamer updo, just a peck, no i will not stop writing abt tsuzuru actlly, they're gay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jutsuzuban/pseuds/iori7se
Summary: [FRLG description]The user kisses the foe with a sweet cuteness that causes confusion.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Minagi Tsuzuru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	sweet kiss

Itaru clicks his tongue as his opponent decides to use Destiny Bond _._ With their _Giratina._ Seriously, are they a troll or something? No way would someone seriously build their Giratina with Destiny Bond of all moves. If it were him, Itaru would use—

“Itaru-san?” Itaru snaps his eyes up from his 3DS to look at Tsuzuru, who looks down at him with a frown. The gamer hums, takes a peek at the three lines of text he sees the student’s still working on, and pushes his head closer into Tsuzuru’s side, smiling as he heard the other’s grunt of surprise.

“Mm?” Itaru’s Blissey — and Blissey in general — is thankfully garbage at attacking, so when Hidden Power Grass lands, Itaru doesn’t mind. The move hardly brings down Giratina’s HP, negating Destiny Bond, and Itaru cheers as the Toxic damage he’s been stalling out for finally takes out his opponent. 

“Ah, it’s nothing now. You just looked upset earlier.” Tsuzuru’s keyboard clacks loudly as Itaru gloats, talking to a smiling but unresponsive Tsuzuru as he smack-talked and nitpicked his opponent’s moves.

“Hell yea I was. This guy”—Itaru turns his 3DS screen to face Tsuzuru—“thought he could be smart or whatever by using a Destiny Bond Giratina, but jokes on him! He probably thought it was stupid enough it might work, but nope! Just plain stupid!” Itaru happily crows and beams, jumping up and away from Tsuzuru’s side and the couch to spin silly. Tsuzuru chuckles and thinks how lucky it was they were in Itaru’s room, because Tsuzuru isn’t sure he’d want anyone else to see such a cute sight.

“Are you done with the battle?” 

“Huh? Ah, not yet, but this guy’s taking a super long time picking out his next Pokemon. Why?”

“Come here,” Tsuzuru says as he pats the spot Itaru left. Itaru would ask why, but the idea of being warm and cuddled up to his boyfriend’s side was very appealing to him, so he plops back down and lays his head on Tsuzuru’s shoulder.

Tsuzuru stills and looks at Itaru with a funny expression that was both confused and contemplative, so after a quick glance to see that his opponent was still picking Pokemon, Itaru tilts his head back to look up at Tsuzuru easier.

“Something wro—” “Otsu,” Tsuzuru says quickly, pressing a kiss slower afterward. Itaru makes a noise of surprise at the statement and gesture, but before he can reciprocate Tsuzuru’s already pulling away with his cheeks and ears flushed pink. Itaru would be lying if he said his cheeks didn’t at least feel warmer than before.

“...Ha?” Itaru gapes, and Tsuzuru coughs as he averts his eyes. 

“I um, I thought I’d...tell you...you did a good job,” the other mutters as he turns back to his computer, suddenly typing furiously. Itaru’s left to sit next to him, hands still has his mind replayed what just happened in the last minute.

His opponent eventually disconnects.

**Author's Note:**

> god bless Bulbapedia and Smogon and this one Pkmn forum I can't remember. prolly a Yahoo one
> 
> also there's stupid symbolism here, but  
> 1) Blissey Normal Type  
> 2) Sweet Kiss and Pound are Normal Type moves  
> 3) Villager C
> 
> EDIT, Nov. 14 : I FORGOT GIRATINA WAS GHOST AND NORMAL TYPE ATTACKS DONT AFFECT GHOSTS LMAO...changed Pound -> Hidden Power Grass


End file.
